


海潮/Sea tide

by Haku_D1D9E0



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku_D1D9E0/pseuds/Haku_D1D9E0
Summary: 只是个存档点 2K+纯肉 原著背景向
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 8





	海潮/Sea tide

海德里希做了一个冗长的梦，长到他不知道醒来时到底身处梦境还是现实。许多场景如走马灯一般从眼前飘过，海德里希的呼吸都像是静止的。直到金色的、挤在怀里的脑袋动了动。  
是梦吧。海德里希想。他重新闭上眼睛。  
“阿尔……方斯，阿尔方斯·海德里希。”

天是旧油画般的灰色，被海平面切割得整整齐齐。车在沿海的路上肆意向前，跑向远离码头的那片海岸。是谁先提出来海边的，海德里希想不出来，只是某个头抵着头喝的烂醉的次日清晨，在这个陈旧而激流暗涌的内陆城市，醒来时怀里抱着他一直爱恋的同居人，而他一直敬重的年长他一岁的同居人唇贴着他的胸膛，叫他的名字。

可能是似乎结束了一场经年的暗恋，也可能只是因为慕尼黑没有海。

他们牵着手赤脚在沙滩上奔跑，锋利的贝壳刺向脚底的软肉又被踢开，性欲和莫名的悲伤在风中缱绻，海德里希从来都是都不认为自己是个容易被欲望支配的人，然而他今天认为他错了。  
贫民窟的荡妇勾引人时搔首弄姿，妓院的雏鸟勾引人时眼角含泪。而爱德华，海德里希想，爱德华的勾引是他本身。  
他们停留在一块礁石旁边，海风变得和煦，海潮也自觉噤声，远远的似乎有人在拉一首绵长的独奏曲。海德里希转身将爱德华抵在礁石上。  
“阿尔方斯·海德里希。”饱满地嘴唇开合，少年们头抵着头，长发少年抬眼叫出对方的名字。他很少这样完完整整地叫出他的名字。  
似乎是来自不同时空的视线交错交融，爱德华望向蔚蓝色的大海，浓烈的海潮会让人溺毙一般。  
天际的夕阳缓缓收敛最后一丝霞光，凝结成一个浓烈刺眼的墨点，金色撞入碧蓝中缓缓下沉，下一秒，繁星旋转，海浪翻涌将岩壁拍碎成沙砾乱入雪白的浪潮里。  
“爱德华先生。”遥远的海传出如此的声音，“爱德华。”  
长发少年的手指僵直在了空中，明明是夏末海边的夜晚不该拥有的炙热，却像是煮沸了血液一般倏地涌上耳尖，再一路莽撞地蔓延到面颊和眼角。爱德华扭头，金色地发丝吹落挡住那片红色地薄暮又随即被抚开。海德里希固执地低下头，直至湿润地软肉贴上软肉。  
袖箍被取下，白色的衬衫抵上沙砾，扣子一个一颗地解开，华美的贝被一点一点撬开保护壳，露出雪白柔软的身体。  
这个时代陈旧、月光陈旧、海潮陈旧、甚至海德里希的心也是如此陈旧。只有身下的少年是崭新而洁白。他难得粗暴而着急的触上去，触上同居几年仍然称呼为先生的少年。他是独特的，游离于这个时空之外、他又是鲜活的，因为此时他正眼含欲色地躺在自己身下，金色的眼睛月光般照亮着自己。  
唇被海风吹得冰凉，而敏感的粘膜和舌头却无比炙热。海德里希第二次认真感受到了爱德华的体温，第一次是在那个尴尬又让人至死也无法忘却的清晨。他放缓了手的动作，一寸寸向上摸过少年纤细结实的身体。  
“阿尔方斯，”爱德华伸手扯住男孩淡金色的短发，打断这个海潮般似乎无止尽的吻，他轻轻叹息，“你可以……不用这么温柔。”  
海浪倏地涌上岸带走细沙，海德里希低下头用力撞上爱德华的嘴唇，他捞起长发少年的腰，要将他折断般地收紧再收紧，被弄皱的西裤裹着沙砾，勒出臀部青涩的形状，海德里希脱下外套垫在少年的身下，缓缓地、固执地将身下人的裤子褪下。  
双方都是未经人事的少年，爱德华更是要在这层层堆积的性欲中搁浅。海德里希从他的唇舔到牙，在然后钩住那条舌头共舞，一只手在腰上似乎要掐出红印，另一只手往下探，在未经人事的敏感处逡巡。  
爱德华的长发落在沙滩上，脖颈向后弯出平日里完全不可能见到的弧度。他手从海德里希的后颈滑落，撑在沙滩上。  
月光被海平面反射得细碎，少年朝着光不自觉张开身体，下体被人抚弄得感觉让他的理智在绷断的边缘，潮湿不再是空气的潮湿，他眼角浸出泪，下身在快感中一抽一抽地跳动，液体顺着滑落到另一个人的手，再顺势抹到柔软的穴口。  
两人早就硬得不行，海德里希的衬衫被爱德华扯得凌乱，他挽起袖子，伸出指头探向那处紧闭而颤抖的缝隙。老实说海德里希之前也从未肖想过能做到这一步，他对他是爱恋的、尊敬的，而如今他隐隐感谢着月光、海潮、和这片无人的沙滩。在海潮的温柔中，贝敞开身体，露出怀揣着的珍珠。  
爱德华的喘息一声比一声高，常年研究火箭的手指粗糙而有力，即便再温柔也将粘膜和穴口摩擦得通红，海德里希抬起头看他，询问似地看着他将他双腿分开。爱德华撑起身扯住身上人略微扎手的浅金色短发，将头埋在海德里希的肩窝里，嘶地长吐出一口气。  
月光依旧冰凉如水，礁石后的空气却仿佛被禁锢般的浓稠滚烫。海德里希扣住爱德华的腰缓慢地、坚定地挤进去，软肉层层包裹着性器，海德里希克制着喘息，咬着牙抽动着下身。  
爱德华的金发从脸上滑落，让他的羞赧在银白月光下暴露得一干二净，眼角得绯红藏都藏不住。海德里希伸手将他的头发向后捋，高挺的鼻梁蹭着少年颤动翕张的睫毛。  
下身一下一下相撞，肉贴着肉，合着海潮得频率固执而绵长。爱德华用小臂挡住了脸又被拉开，侧过头又被身上的人转了回来。  
“不要看我，阿尔方斯。”他闭着眼，眉毛拧在一起，“不要看我。”  
海潮在引力作用下逼上海岸，越来越响，远处码头的遥远灯火明明灭灭，像是燃烧的火把。火焰跳动着刺进瞳孔，再转而蔓延到整个脊椎、大脑。理智被一点一点灼烧上天空，又被海浪的潮退拉回地面。  
情欲的气息荡漾，肉体纠缠成晚风的的形状，没有什么能将他们分开，他们楔入对方的身体，在最彷徨青春的年纪用性欲宣泄着爱意与悲伤。  
金发与金发纠缠，十指逐渐相扣，白色的液体被颤抖着射出，又被打成白沫粘在不断碰撞的部位。  
吻由上向下游弋，锁骨吻到肋骨、再吻上耻骨，吻得爱德华绷起了莹白的脚指，腿根不自觉地痉挛，情潮激烈地打湿他的长发，他收紧双腿夹着海德里希地脑袋，感受着炙热的吻和爱意。  
下身突然被手指搅弄，带出透明的液体，继而缓缓抽出，让敏感的长发少年起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。火热的器官重新撞了进去，抵着脆弱的一点狠狠地撞着，爱德华大脑当机般地仰了仰头，伸手捧起身上人的脸。似曾相识又陌生，浅金色短发，碧蓝的眼睛。  
“阿尔方斯。”他出声，下身仍在激烈地交合，他们的视线却平静相撞，海德里希发出一声爱德华从没听过的、呜咽一般的长叹，用力撞进爱德华的身体，像是海潮拥吻夕阳。

他们一直、一刻不停地相拥相吻，似乎时间无垠似的漫长，长到繁星旋转疲惫，长到夜幕散尽，长到海潮褪去，朝霞亲吻裸露贫瘠的沙滩。  
长到远方的琴声消散，有人陷入长眠。  
长到海德里希以为自己做了一个梦，不知道醒来时到底身处梦境还是现实。


End file.
